


let's be different

by Emlee_J



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emlee_J/pseuds/Emlee_J
Summary: Let's bedifferent- a drabble each for Atsuhina and Kagehina-“What do ya mean it’sdifferent?”“Atsumu-san,” Shouyou chuckles, collecting the ball from where it was rolling on the other side of the court from his spike, “what’s wrong with that?”-“What about…” Hinata pipes up, after they’ve both stared holes into the floor and ceiling for a further thirty minutes. “Changing ourgiven names?”“… What,” says Kageyama.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 36
Kudos: 164





	1. Different - Atsuhina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dayoldcupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayoldcupcake/gifts).



> these were written for the for the wonderful cupcake <3

“What do ya _mean_ it’s _different?”_

“Atsumu-san,” Shouyou chuckles, collecting the ball from where it was rolling on the other side of the court from his spike, “what’s wrong with that?”

Atsumu flexes his hands in and out of fists and wards off a tantrum.

“How was that? Just like Tobio-kun’s right?” He had asked, a proud smirk splitting his face when Shouyou had landed after nailing a minus-tempo quick. This was only their third practice session, and already they had fallen into such an easy groove, it makes sparks dance across Atsumu’s fingertips. The move was challenging, required such a level of precision Atsumu is still not entirely used to, but it was _thrilling_ , to get the ball to your spiker _that_ fast.

Shouyou has only ever done this move with one other setter, and pride flares hot in Atsumu’s chest that he can match it. _Second-best setter no more_ , he thinks, triumphant.

“No,” Shouyou had said after some consideration. “It’s different.”

Atsumu’s heart cracks neatly in two.

“Different is worse!” He declares, scowling and flopping to the ground in the pretence of doing cool-down stretches.

There’s the squeak of volleyball shoes across hardwood floor, and then Shouyou is standing in front of him. Atsumu sulks for another moment, before he allows his eyes to be drawn up to his brand-new, beautiful red-haired monster.

Shouyou is smiling at him, that eye-shadowed, darkened one that makes Atsumu gulp and his pulse skip. “I like different,” he says, simply. “I don’t think it has to be like Kageyama’s to be good – I still hit fine, didn’t I?”

“I want to be _better,”_ Atsumu snarls, and Shouyou smiles back, all teeth and fire.

“Get up then,” he demands, but he bends, lightning-quick, and presses a kiss to the sweaty skin on Atsumu’s forehead, between the parts of his hair. Atsumu feels himself turn into a puddle instantly.

Shouyou glitters at him then, all sunshine and praising eyes, before he skips back to the net to get into position.

Atsumu waits for his knees to solidify again before he joins him, anticipation coiling up hot.

_Let’s be different._


	2. Different - Kagehina

“Do we _have_ to change our names?” Hinata wonders, staring up the ceiling.

“No,” Kageyama replies from next to him on the sofa, staring down at the floor. “But we both want to, dumbass.”

“But we don’t want the same thing!” Hinata explodes, for the fifth time that hour.

Kageyama blows his lid as well. “Well _whose fault is that?”_

_“Both of ours!”_

The form for changing their names sits innocently on the coffee table in front of them, an unknowing cause of so much strife. It shouldn’t be that difficult – people changed their names all the time when they got married. They just couldn’t agree.

Kageyama wants to change his to Hinata but Hinata bemoans the loss of nicknames he’s come up with over the years that he’ll never be able to use again. And Hinata wants to change his to Kageyama but Kageyama doesn’t like the thought of seeing his partner falling from the sky after a successful spike without _that_ name sprawled across his shoulders.

So they’re at a stalemate.

“What about…” Hinata pipes up, after they’ve both stared holes into the floor and ceiling for a further thirty minutes. “Changing our _given_ names?”

“… What.”

“No, think about it!” Hinata enthuses. “I’ll change mine to Kageyama, and you change yours to Hinata! Then we both get to keep our names _and_ swap!”

“So…” Kageyama scrunches up his nose. “We would be… Hinata Kageyama and Kageyama Hinata.”

“Yes.”

“Makes sense,” Kageyama nods in approval, reaching for the pen. “But I can still call you Shouyou when I want right?” He adds, just to make sure.

“Only if I can call you Tobio,” Hinata bargains, pressing an obnoxious smooch to his cheek.

Original given names were the best kind of pet name, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> come and yell at me on twitter! @Emlee_J


End file.
